fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Heart
Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Heart (ふたりはプリキュアマクスイマムハート Futari wa Purikyua Makusuimamu Hāto, Lit. "We are Pretty Cure Maximum Heart") is the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. The story continues after the summer break immediately following the first season, and Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka are now in their first year of high school, while Kujou Hikari is in her second year of middle school. The Dark King's minions have decided to revive their lord by using the power of the Queen of the Garden of Rainbows, and now Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari must reacquire the powers of Pretty Cure. They become allies with a new girl, Nijino Tsubasa, who can transform into Cure Prism. Together, the quartet start a new adventure to protect the Queen of Rainbows. Story * Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Heart episodes Nagisa receives a strange dream where she meets a mysterious woman claiming to be in grave danger, and needed the power of Pretty Cure to protect her. Nagisa asked where the woman was, and the woman replied that only Nagisa would know when they meet in human forms, and Nagisa woke up from her dream, wondering what the woman meant. When it is revealed that the woman was the Queen of the Garden of Rainbows, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari become the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure again to find the Queen and prevent the Dark King from awakening. They are then joined by Nijino Tsubasa, who transforms into Cure Prism, later revealed to be the Queen herself. Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Akira (美墨なぎさ Misumi Nagisa): Nagisa is the athletic heroine of the series. She is a member of the high school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She's a scatter-brained glutton who loves Akane's takoyaki. Her alter ego is Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyua Burakku). * Yukishiro Sumiko (雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka): Honoka is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is a member of the high school's Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito). * Kujou Hikari (九条ひかり Kujou Hikari): A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although technically not a Cure, she has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu). * Nijino Tsubasa (虹野翼 Nijino Tsubasa): A fierce, independent and sarcastic, but beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Queen of the Garden of Rainbows. She also has a good sense of humour and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm, and has a kind heart and a large sense of justice. She lives alone in an apartment. Her alter ego is Cure Prism (キュアプリズム Kyua Purizumu). Mascots * Mepple (メップル Meppuru): The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". * Mipple (ミップル Mippuru): The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". * Pollun (ポルン Porun): The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mepple to a great extent. He ends his sentences with "-popo". * Lulun (ルルン Rurun): The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun is also Tsubasa's fairy partner for the third season. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". Dusk Zone * Zakenna (ザケンナー Zakennā): The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. When defeated, they turn into little black stars shouting apologies while running away. * Dark King (ジャアクキング Jākukingu): The resurrecting ruler of the Dusk Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes, with long arms with chains. After being killed by Pretty Cure in the original two series, he plans to steal the Queen of Rainbows' power to revive and is after revenge. Allies Items * Heartful Communes - The transformation device used by Black and White. * Touch Commune - The transformation device for Shiny Luminous. * Prism Commune - The transformation device for Cure Prism. * Rainbow Baton - The weapon used by Cure Prism. Locations * Garden of Rainbows (虹の園 Niji no Sono): The term used by Mepple that refers to the Earth. It is ruled by Tsubasa. * Garden of Light (光の園 Hikari no Sono): The world where Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun come from. The Garden of Light is protected by the power of the Prism stones. It is daylight all the time and flowers bloom all year long. Also time works differently here than in the Garden of Rainbows. Mepple and Mipple had visited the Garden of Rainbows 100 years before the start of the 1st season. From their point of view however, the 100 years that had passed was merely a single day. * Verone Academy (or Verone Academy Junior High School): The school that the Cures attend. Nagisa and Honoka attend the high school while Hikari and Tsubasa attend the middle school. * Tako Cafe: Fujita Akane owns and operates the tako cafe. Trivia * The Futari wa Pretty Cure series, excluding Splash Star, is the first trilogy in the franchise. * The series was created for a game on Pretty Cure Wiki. * The Maximum Heart team are actively shown to be the strongest Pretty Cure team (at least within the All Stars universe), as they are often put against the larger and more powerful enemies outside of the main villains and being called in to deal with situations that even two other teams combined couldn't handle (the boat in the first New Stage movie). Merchandise Main article: Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Heart Merchandise Gallery Profiles Snapshots Wallpapers Videos Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Heart Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:HanasakiTsubomi997